Haya Itaike
Haya : "Speaking off ! Don't hesitate to ask if you want to try the t-rexinator !" Haruka : "I would like to request that no one attempts that on their own, please and thank you." Haya : "Haruka-San , if the robot is not at least slightly a little ridiculous amount of lethal , the fun goes away" Haya Itaike is a third-year student at U.A. High. Appearance Haya is a red panda mutant , she is 1m62 ( 5feet , 9inch , 12/45 toes) for 52 kilo. Red head , her fur is brown and dark orange. Personality Haya, as surprising at it may sound for a hero, is a kind person, one that like to help,capable of jumping into the flames to save people. Coming from a rather modest family, she learned the struggle of poverty and to face hardship by being solidary, when she managed to enter UA, her family put themselves in debt to pay for her dream of becoming a hero. Thus she feels a rather hard pressure on her and try to find as many ways to help her parentsand pay her debt back. Another pressure comes from the fact that her mutation make her far then threatening to the villain she faces. Thus, she tries and not really manage to act really cool and badass (by her own book, actually the old comic book she read and re-read again and again as a child : Super Atomic Girl). She’s someone that can get very emotional quickly and that his rather passionate too to the point she can really be stubborn on her ideals. As mentioned earlier, she’s a huge fan of SUPER ATOMIC GIRL, it was a fiction comic book about a girl that after the radioactive bite of a mechanic dinosaur from the future gain super powers that allow her to manipulate atoms! According to comic books experts , it’s not a very good comic and since it was fiction it was not very popular. But that little comic was what inspired Haya to be a hero. Synopsis * Was in charge of the Raki team during Oni Plot. Abilities Stuff they can do. Quirk Static choc + Red Panda Mutation Her own body produce electricity , She can’t direct the direction of the electricity that goes out of her body outside 30 feet , hence she specialized herself in close combat tactics and the training in martial arts. The electricity her body produce allow her to boost her speed in the meantime. She is a mutant with a morphology really close to the one of the Red Panda , giving her claws and a better vision in dim light. Special Moves No specials moves have been shown. Yet. Trivia *Actually an Jan-Ken-Pon expert. *She is fan of Animal Crossing. *Her favorite color is dark orange. *She have an hidden stash of Super Atomic Girl merch in her room. *The idea of using lazer animal for training come from a villain in Super Atomic Girl. *Her obstacle course name is a reference to a mini game in Saint Row III : "Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax" Quotes * "Booyah !" * (to Raki during her training) : "It is a 200 feet obstacle course , 5 different obstacles ! Almost none are supposed to be lethal! I said almost because heroes should always expect to fight danger !" Category:Senpais